Only Sleeping
by Mithlin Megil
Summary: What is the difference between sleeping and awake? What is the difference between knowing the future and jumping into the unknown? Naru must race against time to save Mai - and at the same time, find what it really means to live.
1. Daichi no LaliLa

**DISCLAIMER:** Ghost Hunt (or Akuryou Series) and all its characters is copyrighted and owned by Ono Fuyumi-sensei, JCStaff, and FUNimation Entertainment. This author is merely borrowing for a few pages to amuse herself and for entertainment.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Only Sleeping  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Supernatural/romance/adventure/AU (as this continues where the manga left off, with the exception of Noll not returning to Japan and instead opting to stay at England. Mori Madoka is the one handling the Japan SPR Branch in Shibuya.) This is five years after (hence, Mai = 23, Noll = 24).  
><strong>Characters: <strong>All

_Music: Daichi no La-li-La (Yoko Ueno/Masumi Ito, Scrapped Princess)  
>Heavily Inspired by: Clamp<em>

_edited: 01 Jul 2011 (Corrected ages)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Oliver Davis – fondly called Noll by his parents, and Naru by his friends – looked around and frowned. The last thing he remembered was sitting on his desk, reading one of the cases his father had endorsed to him. But now he was standing outside, squinting in bright sunlight – surrounded by trees, and birdsong floating sweetly in the air. His blue eyes narrowed.<p>

It would seem that he fell asleep.

_Lucid dreaming? _The 24-year old scientist started to walk forward, following a well-worn path. _Where am I? This place is vaguely familiar –  
><em>  
>The trees cleared, and Oliver found himself standing in a place that he'd never thought he'd see ever again; a place he'd desperately buried in his subconscious, trying to forget. The one place he'd associated with pain, separation, and sorrow.<p>

Eugene's lake.

His lips twisted in a bitter smile. He thought he could forget, but it would seem his memory of this place was as vivid as ever – as vivid and unforgettable as the pain that ripped through him when his twin died. Even five years have done nothing to dim his memory of the place. But still – the lake was as beautiful as he had first seen it, pristine water glimmering in the sunlight

Perhaps this time, he could see Gene, and talk to him as Mai had once did – but Oliver never did believe in false hopes; nor could he lie to himself. Gene was gone; forever lost to him.

Oliver took a step forward, and it was then that he saw someone crouching by the lake's bank. His heart leapt against his will. _Gene?  
><em>  
>The scientist took another step forward; a twig snapped under his foot, its sound jarring and unwelcome. Startled, the figure stood up, whirling to face him. His eyes widened, disbelieving. Time seemed to freeze as he stared. "M-Mai?"<p>

Wide brown eyes stared at him, fright flashing through its depths. There can be no mistake – it was Mai, clothed in white, long auburn hair swirling around petite shoulders as she stared in shock at him. It was Mai, not as the sixteen year old school girl he'd met, but Mai, as a young woman.

"N-Naru?" She took a step forward. "I-It's you – I was hoping it would be you – "

Suddenly, time seemed to move again, broken as soon as she spoke. Oliver walked forward, stopping in front of the dazed woman. "What am I doing here in your dream?"

"I – it's not my dream, Naru – " Mai swallowed. "It's your dream."

Oliver frowned. "That's not possible. I would think I'm better trained than that."

"Believe me, it's your dream!" the woman desperately shot back, fists clenched. "It's your dream – and you already know it. This world belongs only to you. Idiot scientist, why would you be able to influence this dream so much if it's not yours?"

"Use your head, Mai – if it was mine, then you shouldn't be here. Nor should it be here. At the very least, it should be the office – " Oliver broke off as the surroundings faded away, and his memories of the SPR office took its place. "What –"

"It's your dream, Naru. And somehow, I'm here." Mai took a step forward. "I tried to get out, but I couldn't - "

"If it's my dream, then you're just a figment – "

The woman shook her head. "You don't understand! I – I've been walking through other people's dreams, Naru! Going through other people's dreams, seeing the present, the past – the future! I can't control it – "

Suddenly, she looked frightened, and despite himself, Oliver was concerned. Intending to shake reason back to the distraught woman, Oliver lifted his hand to place it on her shoulder – but his hand went through, as though she was merely a spirit. "Mai, what's going on – "

_"Kazuya,_" Mai interrupted, eyes pleading. Her voice was hushed, laced with urgency. She took his hand. _"Wake up."_

Oliver opened his eyes.

Groggily, the man straightened in his chair, hand running through tousled dark locks as he took in his surroundings. He was in his study, papers scattered on his desk. A cup of tea lay cooling by his elbow. _What was that dream -_

It was then that he realized that he was holding something – a key. Blinking in surprise, Oliver studied it, blue eyes narrowing. There can be no mistake – it was Mai's. Her name was on the key holder. _Taniyama Mai_.

That was no dream.

"Lin – "

"Noll." Lin stood at the doorway, a cordless phone in hand. His face flashed with some unknown emotion before he ruthlessly suppressed it. "The monk called from Japan."

Somehow, Oliver was not surprised. He stood up, sliding the key to his pocket as he did so. "It's Mai, isn't it?"

"…she's in the hospital."

The psychic frowned. "…and?"

"She won't wake up – it's as though she's trapped, perpetually dreaming." Lin shook his head. "The doctors can't explain it."

_"You don't understand! I – I've been walking through other people's dreams, Naru! Going through other people's dreams, seeing the present, the past – the future! I can't control it – "_

Oliver's eyes narrowed. Is that what she meant? Aloud, he spoke. "Book a flight back to Nippon, Lin. We're going."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> This was originally posted in my LJ account around two years ago; I recently revisited it due to a renewed interest in Ghost Hunt and CLAMP and decided to continue it. Hopefully this will be short. 10 chapters, maybe? This will not involve SPR cases (i.e. investigating ghosts, supernatural phenomena, etcetera ad infinitum). Since this involves CLAMP, expect angst. :D


	2. Gravity

****DISCLAIMER:** **Ghost Hunt (or Akuryou Series) and all its characters is copyrighted and owned by Ono Fuyumi-sensei, JCStaff, and FUNimation Entertainment. This author is merely borrowing for a few pages to amuse herself and for entertainment.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Only Sleeping, Chapter II  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Supernatural/romance/adventure/AU (as this continues where the manga left off, with the exception of Noll not returning to Japan and instead opting to stay at England. Mori Madoka is the one handling the Japan SPR Branch in Shibuya.) This is five years after (hence, Mai = 23, Noll = 24).  
><strong>Characters: <strong>All

_Music: Gravity (Sakamoto Maaya, Wolf's Rain)__  
><em>_Heavily Inspired by: X/1999 and various Clamp works_

_edited: 01 Jul 2011 (Corrected ages)  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Oi, Mai! Over here!"<p>

With a start, Taniyama Mai turned around. Her lips curved in a happy smile. "Bou-san! What are you doing here at the market?"

"Ah, Ayako wanted some strawberries," Takigawa Housho laughed sheepishly as he neared. "I don't have much time left before the concert, so I rushed here as soon as I could."

"Oh, then let me help you!" Shifting her groceries to her other hand, the 22 year old beckoned the man to a stall. "Pick these. They're sweet and ripe – I just bought some, myself!"

The monk nodded, and paid the owner. "You're a lifesaver, Mai! Wouldn't know what I'd do if I haven't seen you here – Ayako would've probably nagged me to the next millennium if I haven't bought good ones."

"Bou-san, I don't think that would be possible," Mai smiled as the two walked side by side. "…besides, I'm sure Aya-san would've forgiven you."

Hoshou shuddered. "No, really, Mai. Ayako's been going through mood-swings like you wouldn't believe! And gods, her craving's getting weirder and weirder –"

Mai burst out laughing, more at the man's disgruntled look than at his narrative. "C'mon, Bou-san, of course Ayako'd be that way! She's pregnant with your child!"

"As if she'd ever let me forget," the monk sighed, and then tugged on the younger woman's long hair playfully. "But enough about me – how are you doing? How's university?"

"Mmn. We just finished finals, so I'm taking a break," Mai delicately yawned, then caught herself and gave her companion an embarrassed smile. "…I've been feeling sleepy, almost all the time. I guess I've been more tired than I thought."

::::::::::

_"…I've been feeling sleepy, almost all the time. I guess I've been more tired than I thought."_

Mai's voice echoed through his head as the monk gazed down at the sleeping woman. Festooned with various tubes and wires, she seemed small and fragile – easily broken. _Was it then, Mai? Our conversation a year ago – did it start then? What happened? What didn't you tell us, Mai?_

"Anata."

Houshou jerked out of his thoughts and turned to see his wife at the doorway, studying him. "Have you been here long, Ayako?"

"No, I just arrived here." Takigawa Ayako walked forward, holding his hand as soon as it was within her grasp. "Have there been any change?"

Houshou sighed, and rested his head on top of the woman. "No. The x-rays have been released, and the doctors didn't find anything wrong or peculiar with Mai. She's just… Just simply sleeping."

"I've called John-san, and Masako-chan." Ayako murmured after a moment. "John's on his way back already; he'll be here this afternoon. He said he'll go straight here from the airport. Masako-chan will be here from Kyoto this afternoon, as well, to meet up with John. Did Naru contact you?"

"Yeah. They didn't say when they'll arrive, but soon." Rubbing his free hand over his face, the monk expelled a breath. "I don't know what's going on, Ayako. I don't detect any malicious spirits over her. Not one. And yet Mai-chan refuses to wake up – "

"It's not that she refuses to wake up – it's more of she _can't_."

The couple turned to see Shibuya Kazuya standing by the doorway, coat slung over an arm. Lin stood behind him, suitcase in hand. "How long had she been sleeping?"

"Naru!" Relief coated Ayako's voice as she gave the 24 year old a brief hug, and then Lin, as well. Stepping back, she gestured to the bed. "…it's been three days. We were just walking through a mall when Mai collapsed. S-she hasn't been awake ever since."

Stepping forward, Naru studied the woman's sleeping face. Frowning slightly, the psychic touched Mai's forehead lightly. _No reaction - physically, mentally, or otherwise._"Lin?"

The tall Chinese shook his head. "My _shikigami _doesn't sense any malevolent spirit, Noll. I don't think she's possessed."

"I didn't sense any as well, Naru." The monk combed a hand through tousled locks, unable to stay still. "It's unnatural for her to stay sleeping like this, even during a case. Her postcognitive dreaming was something she trained in, after you left."

Ayako crossed her arms, looking away. "And Naru – Mai wasn't on a case when she collapsed. She took a break from ESP cases to focus on her upcoming university exams. Her last case was over a month ago, during December last year."

Silence.

The monk finally spoke, studying the psychic with curiosity. "Naru, what did you mean by she can't wake up?"

Instead of answering, Naru opened his palm.

The monk inhaled sharply. "That's Mai's key! How did you – "

"Mai intruded in my dream a day ago; exactly minutes before you called." Frowning, Naru ignored Lin's sharp glance at him. The way they were rushing to Japan, there had been no chance to confide to the _onmyouji_ what had happened. Even if he did, Naru didn't know how to explain the phenomena. At least, not without all the pertinent information. "The short time she was there, Mai said she's been _walking_ through dreams other than her own, without any control. And that she can't get out."

The three gaped at him.

Swallowing, Houshou spoke. "H-how can that be possible? For someone to walk into another's dreams – wait, she said that she can't get out. Why didn't you help her?"

"I woke up before I could." At this, Naru frowned. "No – to be more correct, it was more of she woke me up, before I could do anything."

"It can be that her powers are growing." Lin offered. He shoved his hands to his pockets, considering. "While that kind of psychic power is rare, it is not impossible. But as I've said, it's rare. Very rare to find someone with that kind of ability."

"So how do we get her back?" Ayako slumped in a chair. "It can't be good. What if she can't return? This kind of dreaming – it's almost like astral projection. It'll be dangerous if we let Mai continue like this."

Naru almost sighed. Trust Mai to get herself in trouble – even if it wasn't her own fault. _Really, that girl is too troublesome for her own good._"We have to find her focus. The one item that she uses – consciously or unconsciously – to signify her path home. Do any of you know of it?"

The couple exchanged glances. Finally, Ayako spoke. "I'm afraid we don't know, Naru. To ask about her focus – it's too personal. It's almost like asking for the key to your soul."

This time, the psychic did sigh. "We'll worry about it later. For now, let's get her out of the hospital. We can't do anything here. Let's go to her apartment. Lin?"

The tall man nodded. "I'll go."

The monk started for the door. "I'll go with you; I know some people here. Aya?"

"Don't worry, I'll get her ready. Call when it's okay to move her." The miko stood up, and made towards the equipment. It was then that Naru noticed that the woman was wearing a doctor's coat, a stethoscope around her neck. "If they want to send a nurse, tell them that it's okay. I can handle this one. If they give you any trouble, let me know. I'll call _Ue_."

"Will do."

A few minutes later, the sleeping woman was unplugged from the machines. Naru was made to wait in the hallway while Ayako dressed Mai in normal clothes, the brunette's duffel bag in hand. The moment she was done, the miko beckoned him inside.

"The hospital's given the go ahead," the miko explained, picking up Naru's coat. "Lin's getting the car; Houshou's signing the discharge papers. We're just waiting for the stretcher and some help to get her into the car."

The psychic nodded absently, a slight frown on his face. Something felt odd; wrong – and when his hand accidentally touched Mai's key in his pocket, the feeling of wrongness _magnified_.

_Naru! Leave – they're here!_

Naru staggered, eyes widening in shock. His gaze flew to the woman on the bed – and yet, she was still sleeping, lying innocently as though the psychic had not heard her scream in his head. _Mai?_

"Naru? Are you okay – "

Ayako broke in surprise when the man suddenly moved. He picked Mai and swung her to his arms. "Naru – what are you doing?"

"Get the coat and duffel bag," Naru ordered as he walked towards the door, opening it with his foot. He scanned the hallway intently. "Call Lin, tell him we'll meet him in the back. We have to leave immediately."

"Wha-" Sputtering, Ayako scrambled after the man, coat and bag in hand. Her coat flew behind her as she followed. "Naru, what's going on – "

"I'll explain later." Naru shifted intense blue eyes on the woman, arms secure around the sleeping woman. "Call Lin. _Now._"

Swallowing, Ayako did as she was told.

::::::::::

Two men, clad in black suits, opened Room 219. Eyes scanning the empty room in a practiced motion, the two stepped into the room. One of them lifted a mobile to phone to his ear, and spoke quietly. _"Our apologies, sir. It would seem that the little bird had flown. We were too late."_

_"She hadn't flown, not by herself – her wings are clipped. Our little bird had help."_

The other man bent, and picked up something from the floor. He nodded to the man holding the phone.

The man's eyes narrowed as he took the card. _"As always, you are correct, sir. The little did bird have help."_

_"Find her. The Lady requests it."_

Ending the call, the man studied the card with thoughtful eyes. The little bird had flown, but not without leaving a feather behind. A lead – how helpful of her.

Matsuzaki Ayako's identification card.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Tweaked a few; edited continuity with chapter 3. I am assuming that you, dear reader, are already familiar with the terms (i.e. onmyouji, shikigami, etcetera) usually associated with Ghost Hunt.


	3. Ship of Fools

**DISCLAIMER:** Ghost Hunt (or Akuryou Series) and all its characters is copyrighted and owned by Ono Fuyumi-sensei, JCStaff, and FUNimation Entertainment. X/1999 and all its characters are copyrighted and owned by CLAMP, MadHouse, Viz Media, Manga Enterntainment and Geneon. This author is merely borrowing for a few pages to amuse herself and for entertainment.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Only Sleeping, Chapter II  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Supernatural/romance/adventure/AU (as this continues where the manga left off, excluding Noll's return from England. In this story, he never returned. Madoka handles the SPR Japan branch instead of Noll.)  
><strong>Characters: <strong>All

_Music: Ship of Fools (Kajiura Yuki, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle)  
>Heavily Inspired by: X1999 and various Clamp works_

* * *

><p>Naru watched as Ayako set up the equipment monitoring Mai's health, lost in thought. They were in the country, at one of SPR-owned homes, used only when investigators from other branches visit. The group ruled out Mai's apartment as it is too small for the equipment needed to monitor the still comatose young woman; not to mention it was too near to the city – too noisy and chaotic for someone who needed silence and tranquil surroundings.<p>

It took them two hours of travel, but it was only when they were outside of the city that Naru felt absurdly safe.

It was a good thing that Lin and Hoshou already took the needed equipment from Ayako's house before they arrived; from the looks of things, the group would be there for a while. The two men left to fetch their other members – Lin to get Madoka from the office, Hoshou to get John and Masako from the airport. All were worried, most especially now that Naru himself came from England.

His phone suddenly buzzed, jerking the 24 year old from his musings. Glancing briefly at the screen, he answered. "Lin."

"_I've got Madoka. We're heading back already."_

"Alright. Put her on the line."

Mori Madoka's voice, unusually subdued, filled Naru's ear_. "Naru."_

"I assume you have the files?"

"_Yes. All from the last two years; none for this year yet since Mai-chan took this year off to concentrate on her studies."_ Madoka paused, and Noll heard the flipping of paper. _"I also took the laptop just in case, as well as the files where she assisted instead of being lead. Requests for her to take cases are already in my personal file."_

Naru nodded, and then belatedly realized that Madoka couldn't see him. "Good. I have this feeling we'll need to see them."

"_It looks like it. I'll see you later then. Here, I'll give the phone back to Lin."_

A moment of silence; a rustle. Then: _"Noll."_

"What's your ETA?"

"_We'll be there in an hour and a half, at most."_ Lin paused. _"And Noll? SPR was being watched."_

Naru's hand tightened on his phone momentarily, then relaxed. "Where you followed?"

"_No." _

"Good. We'll wait for you here, then. Be careful."

"_We will."_

Naru flipped his phone shut, grimly wondering what kind of cases Mai had taken to warrant SPR being watched, and Madoka being tailed. He had stopped monitoring her cases from England after several successful ones, confident that Madoka would be enough to safeguard the young, immature psychic. However, it would seem that in hindsight, Naru should have continued monitoring Mai's progress.

The scientist clenched his fist, a faint scowl lingering on his lips. If he had continued watching over her, then maybe, just maybe, things wouldn't have progressed this far.

"I really don't understand," Ayako murmured, breaking Naru's chain of thought. The doctor-miko was hunched over Mai, carefully sliding the IV needle into the young woman's wrist. "It's standard SPR procedure for a full medical four times a year, with a certified SPR-credited doctor - more so for a psychic investigator like Mai. In fact, it was recommended that she undergo medical after every case, most especially ones that takes toll over mind. Her last year's physicals did not indicate anything amiss; it was the same as the ones two years ago. For her to be like this now…"

Naru frowned. Perhaps he should've included Mai's physical examination files for Madoka to bring? Aloud, he asked, "How about her CT scans? EEGs? MEG?"

"All were normal – at least from what I remember." Ayako straightened, done with the IV. Sighing, the doctor removed her elastic gloves, balling them and throwing them into the trashcan. "I was the doctor assigned to her so I have all her files; I've asked Hoshou to get them for me from my house. We would've done MEG if only she was conscious; but her last EEG was yesterday. No results yet."

"I see." Thoughtfully, Naru took the medical chart Ayako held out, flipping through the pages. "The doctors can't find anything wrong?"

Ayako's shoulders slumped. "No. Nothing. Besides, the fact that Mai is the first dream-oriented psychic SPR Japan has means there are no tests specifically made for those with abilities like hers. Madoka-san said that even the Main Branch is monitoring her progress quite closely."

"It is to be expected. I've asked Madoka to get Mai's case files, and pick up Yasuhara along the way." The psychic murmured, putting the clipboard down. "Until we get those case files, we're walking in the dark."

_And I don't like venturing into the unknown._

_::::::::::::::::::::_

Mori Madoka stretched, working out the kinks from her arms before dropping them back to her lap. Folders and binders were scattered on the table, her laptop radiating light unto her face. She yawned and turned her attention to the report before her.

Typed neatly in English, Taniyama Mai's report on one of her cases.

"Dealing with you Noll has surely sharpened Mai's English," the older woman commented lightly, skimming the paper. "She may not have your fluency in spoken English, but in written she certainly shines."

Said male merely grunted, blue eyes skimming through another case file. "She shouldn't be with SPR if she can't speak nor write English, Madoka. If you would remember, our Main Branch is in England."

"True."

Lin, who was working beside them, suddenly frowned. "Madoka."

"Hmn? What is it?"

Lin tapped a finger on one of the case file, brows furrowed. "This name keeps showing up on most of Mai's cases last year. Saiki Daisuke. Out of the 18 cases she took, 10 of them were requested by that person. The year before that, he requested her thrice, one after another."

"Ah. Saiki Daisuke-san?" Leaning back on her chair, the woman cast her eyes into the ceiling, lost in thought. Suddenly, her expression cleared. "Ah. Saiki-san. He is from a local shrine near the SPR office. More often than not, people with troubled cases come to him and he gives those cases to us. Yasuhara was the one who recommended us to him."

Naru's eyes narrowed and he leaned forward towards Madoka unconsciously. "And you did not realize that this Saiki Daisuke requested Mai for most of those cases?"

"Actually, Mai was only requested by Saiki-san five times – 3 times two years ago, twice last year, if I remember correctly." Madoka sighed and ran a restless hand through her hair. "Most of the times Mai was taken to a case usually because she was requested specifically by the team lead – you'd agree that cases finish faster if she was involved. It was also the Main Branch's directive that she be involved more in cases as the data she usually brings back are of top quality."

"It may be just coincidence, Noll." Lin commented, drawing the scientist's attention. "Certainly people would feel better about consulting a shrine rather than be seen going to SPR."

Naru sent the _onmyouji _a disbelieving glance, but leaned back on his chair again, conceding. "It maybe coincidence, but it's the only pattern we have right now. The only lead."

"No, Noll." Madoka murmured thoughtfully. "Saiki-san's not the only lead we have."

The scientist cocked an eyebrow.

Madoka raised an eyebrow in return. "We have you. Out of all of us, you are the only one that Mai was able to contact, however briefly, through the dreamscape. Even with her body here in Japan, and you in England, she was able to establish contact with you. There might be a chance for you to encounter her again – "

"If I sleep." Naru interrupted, rubbing a weary hand over his face. "However, dreams are not my forte, Madoka. My shields –"

"If Mai was able to walk –as she called it – into your dream, your psychic shields might've been allowing her access. " Madoka waved a careless hand. "Even with that kind of reasoning, Mai is a powerful dream psychic – the only one we have. Your shields would probably be child's play to her. After all, the dreamscape is her playground, her world."

The younger psychic sighed in resignation. It rankled that Madoka called his shields child's play for Mai, but what she did say was correct – when it comes to dreams, there was no one as powerful as Mai.

_Even untrained, she was able to channel dreams and help in cases no amateur should have been able to._

"Alright. I'll try that avenue. Lin – the moment Yasuhara returns, question him about Saiki." Naru ordered as he gathered the case files and stood up. "Madoka, we need you and Ayako to figure out what is Mai's focus. We need it to get Mai back. For the meantime I'll relieve Ayako from watching over Mai."

Madoka smiled and flashed him a victory sign. "Will do. And once you sleep – "

"_If_ I sleep, and was able to contact Mai," Naru interrupted firmly, "I'll let you know."

::::::::::::::::::::

_She was just so tired. So tired of running – of escaping. Was there no end to this?_

_Various images of events distorted around her, people's faces flashing though her mind as she ran. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes, tears sliding down her face. Weak, she stumbled and fell, skirts of white floating down in tangled disarray over tired feet. Raggedly drawing in air, the young woman buried her face in her arms._

_All she wanted was peace. A respite from seeing things that she never wanted to see, dreams that she never wanted know. Why was this happening? Why were they after her? _

_She had trusted, and now she was betrayed. She gave, and still they took. But she will be strong. They will come, and she will be saved. He will find her, and she will come home._

_Home. _

_Scrubbing her fist angrily through her cheeks, the young woman stood up. Shakily, the young woman righted herself, just in time to see dark tendrils reaching towards her, intent on having her during her brief moment of weakness. Eyes narrowing, light gathered in front of her – a barrier that crackled with energy, shielding her from harm._

"_You will not have me," she murmured, stance defiant. Behind her, the space distorted, will o' wisps materializing to open another portal. Another dream. "I will die before you ever have me."_

_Howling, the black tendrils of energy hardened until they resembled jagged lances and blurred forward, intent on catching the young woman before she escaped, yet again. But just like before, they closed around an empty space; the young woman had let herself fall into the opened portal and closing it behind her. _

_An inhuman shriek ripped through the air, and the dark hands vanished. _

_Gasping for air, the young woman fell to her knees, sweat trickling down her face. She had done it – she had escaped, again to another dreamscape. Well-trained she may be, but this was taking toll on her reservoir. Jumping and walking through others' dreams, seeing the past, the present, the future without her consent – it was slowly draining her of her energy, her gift spiraling out of control._

_Pain suddenly lanced through her and the young woman gagged dryly, dissolving into heaving coughs that wracked her petite frame. Wiping her mouth with the back of a trembling hand, she slowly stood. She has to keep moving forward. She was able to find him and his dreamscape before, and she can do it again. _

_Taniyama Mai took a jerky step forward. "Naru…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Writing this was a bit enjoyable, although I must admit I only had a vague idea of where I wanted it to go to. This one focuses only on Madoka, Lin, Naru and lastly, Mai. Others will come later as soon as I get their characters right - I even have this sneaking suspicion that I got Noll out of character a wee bit... _Hopefully _just a little bit. Thanks for those who reviewed! Unbeta'ed as I just want to keep going as fast as I have the words inside my head.

Some terms that needs to be explained:

_EEG:_ Electroencephalography, the recording of electrical activity along the scalp. EEG refers to the recording of the brain's spontaneous electrical activity over a short period of time (over 20-40 minutes). It's mainly used for those with epilepsy, to differentiate "organic" encephalopathy or delirium from primary psychiatric syndromes such as catatonia, to serve as another test of brain death. More information to be found in Wikipedia, of course. They're also used quite extensively in neuroscience, cognitive science, cognitive psychology, and psychophysiological research.

_MEG:_ Magnetoencephalography s a technique for mapping brain activity by recording magnetic fields produced by electrical currents occurring naturally in the brain, using arrays of SQUIDs (superconducting quantum interference devices). Applications of MEG include basic research into perceptual and cognitive brain processes, localizing regions affected by pathology before surgical removal, determining the function of various parts of the brain, and neurofeedback. For the purpose of this story, let's say it is also being used by SPR as one of the standardized psychic tests. For further information, research at Wikipedia.


	4. Deo Volante

**DISCLAIMER:** Ghost Hunt (or Akuryou Series) and all its characters is copyrighted and owned by Ono Fuyumi-sensei, JCStaff, and FUNimation Entertainment. X/1999 and all its characters are copyrighted and owned by CLAMP, MadHouse, Viz Media, Manga Enterntainment and Geneon. This author is merely borrowing for a few pages to amuse herself and for entertainment.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Only Sleeping, Chapter III  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Supernatural/romance/adventure/AU (as this continues where the manga left off, excluding Noll's return from England. In this story, he never returned. Madoka handles the SPR Japan branch instead of Noll.)  
><strong>Characters: <strong>All

_Music: Deo Volente (Gods Eater Burst OST)  
>Heavily Inspired by: X1999 and various CLAMP works _

**Author's Notes:** Beware of Yasuhara Osamu being out-of-character and with the tendency to flounce out of the room after delivering one-liners fashioned to cut one idiot scientist. For some odd reason, Osamu-kun wanted to have himself written that way – the Osamu-kun in my mind, at least.

And why does a YasuharaxMaixLin pairing interest me so? Ugh, brain.

* * *

><p>"<em>Idiot scientist."<em>

"_Idiot medium." Naru returned automatically without heat, and then turned around in surprise to see a mirror-copy of him. His twin, Gene. He frowned when he realized where he was. "Why am I here?"_

"_I have no bloody idea; you're a scientist, not a dreamwalker. You're not supposed to be here, but here you are." Gene shoved his hands to his pockets, considering. "I was looking for Mai. This is the usual place where I find her – but instead, I found you."_

"_When was the last time you talked to her?"_

_Gene frowned. "I have no sense of time in this state, but to hazard a guess – around a week ago."_

"_For a spirit guide, that's long." Naru walked to where his twin was; studied the worry growing in Gene's eyes. He suspected the older twin could see the exact same expression on his face. "Did she say anything?"_

"_Just that she keeps feeling as though someone was watching her when she dreams." The spirit guide ran a restless hand over black locks. "She hasn't been sleeping well, but she couldn't help herself. Somehow, she kept being shoved back to the dreamscape."_

"_Shoved?"_

_Gene sighed. "In a manner of speaking. Mai said it was as though someone was forcing her to go to sleep. And that same someone didn't want her to wake up."_

_Naru hummed thoughtfully. "To be in a perpetual state of sleep."_

"_Yes. And it's not healthy, Noll." The medium took a deep breath. "I am here as her spirit guide; I serve as one of the anchors to her physical body when she sees. For her spirit to be away from her own dreamscape and from her own body, she'll slowly die."_

"_How long, Gene?" _

_The medium looked away. _

_Losing patience, Naru grabbed his twin's shoulders. "How long?"_

"_At most, seven days." Gene stepped away, more than understanding the desperation that flickered over the scientist's face. He felt it, as well. Mai was someone special to both of them – especially to his younger twin. "Any longer than seven days, Mai's physical body will die, and her spirit will be forever tied to that place."_

"_That place?"_

_Gene looked away. "The Sea of Tears. I cannot tell you more than that Mai does not belong there. Not her. Never her."_

"_Then find her!" Naru burst out, then scrubbed a weary hand over his face. Swallowing, he gentled his tone. "Find her, Gene. Out of the two of us - "_

"_...only you can find her, Noll." The medium interrupted, his voice as gentle as Noll's. "I cannot. As her guide, I am bound to stay here. Without her, I cannot move. It's only you who can find her, Noll."_

x x x x x x

Naru looked up from case notes when Yasuhara Osamu entered the room. The scientist had seated himself next to Mai's bed, taking careful watch over the sleeping woman. "Yasuhara."

"Shibuya-san," Yasuhara nodded in greeting, then moving over to study Mai's still face. "How is she? Still no change?"

"None." Naru closed the case file, and gestured over the spare seat. "I assume Lin asked you about Saiki Daisuke?"

The older male nodded as he sat. "Yes. Lin sent me here just in case you have more questions. In all honesty though, I don't think Saiki-kun did this. It doesn't fit his profile. Saiki-kun would probably commit _seppuku_ first before harming women. Plus, he's fond of Mai."

"Regardless of his profile, Saiki Daisuke is the only lead we have right now," Naru replied firmly. "And as standard procedure we will follow all possible leads. We do not have much time."

Yasuhara pushed glasses up his nose, and straightened. "Very well. Ask away."

"Where did you first meet?"

"I assisted one of my professors on a high school symposium, for my college. That would be around 2 years ago. Saiki-kun was one of the few students who asked worthwhile questions." The older man shrugged. "Not to mention he knew my professor quite well; Professor was actually the one who introduced us."

Naru frowned. "Did you notice anything about him?"

"Other than being particularly bright? No, not really." Yasuhara glanced at Mai, lost in thought. "I first thought it was strange that he knew and was interested in spiritual topics, but then it was explained that his family owns a shrine near our office."

"He was the one who approached you about a case?"

The older man shook his head. "Actually, I visited his shrine and just heard about it. Since it seemed the type that Madoka-san would go for, I suggested that he think about going to SPR. After that, whenever his family would get odd requests or prayers, Saiki-kun would immediately recommend us."

Naru crossed his arms, considering. "And you say he's fond of Mai?"

"Yes. Not fond of romantically, but more of something like an older brother," Yasuhara explained, glancing at his the younger male at the corner of his eye. "He's quite over protective of her, actually."

"We're back!" The monk's cheerful voice, echoing throughout the house, interrupted their conversation. "Ayako, Madoka! I I brought food! John and Masako's here, as well!"

Suppressing a sigh, Naru gestured towards the door. "We'll continue this later. Tell Lin I'll take my meal here."

"Will do." Saluting smartly, Yasuhara stood and headed towards the door; then paused. "I did say that Saiki-kun wouldn't do this to Mai, but - "

"But?"

Yasuhara adjusted his glasses, glancing at Naru. "I've done research, as standard procedure for those transacting with SPR. Saiki-kun belonged to a family of psychics, however they are not well-known."

"So? Most shrine families are, well-known or not."

Yasuhara sighed. "But most shrine families are not black-tabbed in BSPR, Shibuya-san. I wouldn't have known had I not stumbled upon it on BSPR's database – and even then the counter security measures they have in place almost fried my laptop. It took me all I have not to have BSPR trace the trail back to me."

_Black-tabbed; its either they are under supervision, or they are not to be associated with. Either way, proceed with extreme caution._ Feeling the onslaught of a massive headache, Naru pinched the bridge of his nose. "And you did not tell me or report this bit of information why?"

An indescribable expression flitted over the older man's face. "Because, _Shibuya-san_, you weren't there."

Before Naru could properly answer, Yasuhara had already left the room.

x x x x x x

"_Naru." Mai's voice swam through his being, and Noll opened his eyes to see the post-cognitive psychic standing a few steps before him. An uncertain smile flickered over her face. "I – I finally..."_

"_Mai - " Swearing under his breath, Noll rushed forward to catch the young woman before she fell to her knees. Cradling her gently in his arms, the scientist carefully turned Mai so that he can see her face. "What trouble have you landed yourself in this time?"_

"_Idiot scientist, it's not my fault trouble likes to find me," the young woman weakly shot back, an impish smile lighting up her somewhat-wan face. Bravely reaching up, Mai tugged on a wayward lock of black hair. "You need a haircut."_

"_I haven't had the time – bloody hell, you're a mess and you're telling me I need a haircut?" Appalled, the scientist glared at the woman. "I knew you have your priorities skewed, but I didn't know it was this bad."_

"_Hey!"_

_Slowly, Noll stood, carefully setting Mai on her feet; steadying her when she swayed. He took in her haggard features. "Tell me what happened."_

"_I – I don't know." Giving in to instinct, Mai hugged herself as she looked away from Noll. "Somehow, I've been slipping into sleep ever since last year. At first I thought I was just tired, and decided to take a few months of sabbatical – but then..."_

"_It grew worse." Noll stated flatly, remembering what his twin had told him. "And then?"_

"_I started to dream." Mai shivered in spite of herself. "Small things, large things – of the people around me, their dreams. Their future. The country's future. Of destruction, and creation."_

_Naru inhaled sharply. "The future?"_

_Mai nodded miserably. "Yes. And after that, I woke up in a dreamscape not of my own. I started to see other people's dreams and walk in other people's dreamscapes, regardless if they wanted to or not; if they were conscious of me or not. And every time I saw, I felt someone watching me."_

"_We have to get you out of here, Mai."_

"_I don't know how!" Mai burst out, brown eyes gone dark with despair. "I've tried so many times, but I can't seem to get out. Someone is keeping me here, Naru. Someone doesn't want me to leave, and I don't know who or why or how - "_

_Stifling an oath, Naru caught Mai's hands, bringing them down from their fierce grip on her hair. "Hysterics would get us nowhere, idiot."_

_Mai inhaled sharply; giving the insolent male before her a gimlet-eyed glare. "I __**know**__ that, you jerk."_

"_Then get yourself together, and tell me everything you know." Naru ordered, firm tones overriding Mai's growing hysteria. "Do you know who did this to you?"_

_Mutely, the clairvoyant shook her head. _

"_No one? Are you sure?" The scientist persisted, dark blue eyes narrowing. "How about Daisuke Saiki?"_

"_Saiki-sempai wouldn't do this to me," Mai murmured, looking away. "No, not Saiki-sempai. But perhaps, someone he knows...?"_

"_Then who..? Mai? What's wrong?" Naru frowned, realizing that the young woman was turning, her attention caught by something in the horizon. "Mai?"_

"_It would seem that time's up." Mai grimaced, will o' wisps materializing around her with a simple flick of her hand. "I'm sorry, Naru. I honestly thought they wouldn't be here for a while."_

_Silently, Naru stepped around from Mai, watching with a deepening frown as the space a few meters before them distorted, resembling something like a small black-hole. "What is that?"_

_Mai shook her head slightly. "I don't know – it's a portal, something like what I do when I jump dreamscapes, but the aura is different. Malicious. They keep showing where I am, trying to catch me."_

"_We should go now, Mai." Watching the swirling black mass cautiously, the scientist took hold of the psychic's arm. "Where is your focus?"_

_Mai glanced at him in surprise, turning so that she dislodged the scientist's hold. "You seriously don't know?"_

"_I wouldn't ask if I knew, idiot."_

"_Of course, why should you? But you should, Naru. Just think about it." Mai smiled, so achingly gentle that Naru's breath caught. She turned her back to the forming portal, lifted a hand to touch his cheek briefly. "Listen closely, Noll. Home is where the heart is."_

_Wind started to pick up as the portal opened, black fingers forming from the dark mass. Desperation colouring his voice, Naru grabbed Mai's hand. "Idiot, now is not the time for games! What is your focus?"_

_Auburn hair whipping in the fierce wind, the psychic merely shook her head. With a single flick of her hand, the will o'wisps formed a portal behind Naru. "I'm sorry, Naru. It wouldn't work if you can't figure it out yourself."_

"_What?"_

_A shrieking noise ripped through the air, and the tendrils formed into dark lances aiming towards the woman's unprotected back. But Mai merely smiled again, brushing fond fingers on Naru's lips before falling away. "I know we'll see each other again."_

"_Mai, don't do this - "_

_With a sudden movement, the young woman pushed him into the portal. _

_Mai, turning around to face the malicious energy, was Naru's last vision before the light blinded his eyes and consumed him._

And with a gasping, shuddering breath, Noll opened his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Additional:<strong> I seem to lean towards calling Naru 'Noll' instead; please bear with it if it confuses you. Also, I am terribly aware that Noll acted a bit out of character during the vision sequences, but it can mostly be due to Mai's rashness, and the fact that time is running out. But don't worry, Noll will save the day! :D This chapter is not much, but I hope you enjoyed.


	5. Strobe

**DISCLAIMER:** Ghost Hunt (or Akuryou Series) and all its characters is copyrighted and owned by Ono Fuyumi-sensei, JCStaff, and FUNimation Entertainment. X/1999 and all its characters are copyrighted and owned by CLAMP, MadHouse, Viz Media, Manga Enterntainment and Geneon. This author is merely borrowing for a few pages to amuse herself and for entertainment.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Only Sleeping, Chapter IV  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Supernatural/romance/adventure/AU (as this continues where the manga left off, excluding Noll's return from England. In this story, he never returned. Madoka handles the SPR Japan branch instead of Noll.)  
><strong>Characters: <strong>All

_Music: Strobe (Deadmau5)  
>Heavily Inspired by: X1999 and various CLAMP works_

_edited: 01 Jul 2011 (Corrected ages, removed un-necessaries, corrected some phrases)  
><em>

* * *

><p>"So Older Brother mentioned the Sea of Tears?" Houshou frowned and laid down his chopsticks. Suddenly, he didn't feel like eating. "This is bad; and we only have three days left."<p>

"Just what is the Sea of Tears?" Yasuhara carefully asked, looking up from his box of orange chicken. "I've researched online and offline about it, but I never saw any reference indicating what or where is it."

Hara Masako lifted a kimono-clad sleeve, hiding her pursed lips. They have arrived an hour ago, driven by the monk and had immediately rushed to Mai's room – only to see Naru hunched over an open case file, asleep. It only became obvious that it wasn't an ordinary sleep when the scientist jerked awake, eyes wild and Mai's name falling from his lips. It would have been hilarious if only the matter at hand wasn't so grave.

By silent agreement, Father John Brown had taken over watching the sleeping Mai. At this point, all information that they need to go over was with Naru – their only link to Mai.

How quickly circumstances change, Masako mused. Once, it was Mai that they depended upon for clues when she dreamt; for answers to questions that burned in their minds. Now it was strangely apt that when the tables turned, it was Naru who took Mai's place.

Absurd, but there it was.

Stifling a sigh, the medium lowered her sleeve, glancing surreptitiously at the scientist in the corner of her eye. Of course, it hurt that even after five years, just the mere whisper of Mai in danger was enough for Oliver Davis to go back to Japan.

Maybe it was time to concede defeat, after all.

"...Sea of Tears, Masako-san? Masako-san?"

Yasuhara's voice filtered through her thoughts, and the medium jerked back to the present. Berating herself for inattention, Masako lifted blue eyes to the researcher, cocking a graceful eyebrow in silent inquiry.

"I was asking if you'd encountered anyone mentioning The Sea of Tears," Glasses gleamed in the artificial light as Yasuhara shifted. "Bou-san, that cheater, doesn't seem inclined to enlighten us."

"O-oi! I never said that!" came the monk's offended voice. Then, with a heavy sigh, Houshou conceded. "I just... I didn't think that someone would mention it here. A name so obscure..."

Finally, Naru spoke, dark blue eyes intent. "Then?"

"I first heard that name when I was still in Mt. Koya," Houshou narrated, absentmindedly patting Ayako's hand when she touched him in the shoulder in concern. "I was still in training, then; studying about the different spiritual planes in this world. One of my masters guided me to a Spirit Walk to better understand it."

Houshou propped a chin on his fist, lost in memories. "After that, Sensei warned me: never to set foot in The Sea of Tears. It is a plane where all the sinners go after their death; forever experiencing torment. Never attaining peace, or even atonement. Neither would their souls be reincarnated."

"_Eternus purgatorium_," Madoka murmured, glancing at the scientist. "And Noll, you said that if Mai's spirit does not return to her physical body after seven days - "

"She shall be forever bound to that place," Naru continued grimly. "That is, if whoever was after her doesn't get to Mai first."

"Noll. Someone is after her?" Lin steepled his fingers. "That would explain why someone was watching JSPR Office, and why our van was tailed."

Naru nodded curtly. "I asked Mai if she knew who wanted to take her; she said she doesn't know. What she _did_ say was that while she is sure it was not Saiki Daisuke, it might be someone he knows – or someone from his family."

"It cannot be someone from his family, Naru." Masako interrupted, lifting a sleeve to hide frowning lips. "Saiki-sempai is a very, very distant relative; he is an orphan, just like Mai. His last remaining family is his uncle – but the last time Saiki-sempai and I talked, he said his uncle is in Okinawa, for work."

"We need to figure out Mai-chan's focus, it's our best bet on getting her out of the dreamscape," Ayako decided, squeezing her husband's shoulder before letting go. "Did you ask Mai?"

Naru rubbed a weary hand over his face. "I tried. She wouldn't tell me. She said that if I don't figure it out on my own, it will never work."

"That's true. It is, after all, the key to her soul." Madoka murmured. "Did she say anything else? A hint?"

"Home is where the heart is." Naru recited solemnly. "That's all that she could tell me before she shoved me out of the dreamscape."

Masako snorted. "Trust Mai to leave such a vague clue. Really, that girl.."

"It makes sense, actually." Yasuhara finally spoke up, adjusting his glasses. "Mai's way home can only be where her heart is. And her heart will always lay with her - "

"Family," Ayako breathed in delighted discovery. "Of course, why didn't I think of this before? Of all the things that Mai treasures the most, it's family!"

"Hara-san, do you remember the Urado case?" Lin suddenly spoke, startling the medium. "You said that Mai-san came to you and assured you everything will go well."

The medium nodded curtly, long black hair swaying with the movement. "She gave me her old house key as proof. She said that it's always been a good luck charm to her; I think she considered it as an _omamori_ of sorts. Her late mother gave it to her."

"House key?" Naru murmured, bringing up his palm and opening it. An old key glimmered in the artificial light, Mai's name engraved on the key holder. "This key, Hara-san?"

Mutely, the medium nodded; blue eyes trained on the key lying innocently on Naru's palm.

"That's it! Mai's focus!" The monk exclaimed, hands reaching towards the key; pouting when Naru put it back in his pocket. "With that, we can bring Mai home!"

Yasuhara frowned. "But..."

"But?" Ayako prodded Yasuhara when his voice trailed off. "Yasuhara-kun?"

The researcher's frown deepened. "It's just that – Shibuya-san has made contact with Mai-chan already; if that key _is_ her focus, shouldn't she be back and awake already?"

"Mai said it wouldn't work if she just told me," Naru murmured, dark blue eyes lost in thought. "...it can be that I would have to know that it is her focus first before it can be her way home."

"Perhaps," Madoka conceded. "...everything is a gray area when it comes to dreamscapes and spiritual planes, after all."

"For now, we'll have to focus on finding as much information as we can," The scientist ordered briskly, standing up from the table. "Ayako-san, Bou-san, I need you to go through Mai's medical files. Yasuhara, I need you to go through the case files that Mai took for the last six months before her sabbatical. Father John and Hara-san can watch over Mai for the meantime. Anything you find out, tell me immediately. Lin, Madoka, with me."

x x x x x

"What is it, Noll?" Madoka studied the brooding male before her; they had retreated to the study, where Yasuhara had gotten the case files before wisely leaving the room. "Is there something we need to know?"

A pause; then: "Why did you not tell me that Saiki Daisuke's imemdiate family is black-tabbed?"

Madoka sucked in a surprised breath, and tried to avoid accusing eyes. Lin stared at her in realization. "Madoka, you - "

"I just – you have to understand, Noll, I didn't mean to do anything of harm -" Breaking off, Madoka combed a frustrated hand through hair; tried to gathered her thoughts. "By the time we realized, it was too late to stop interactions; too late to tell them to turn Saiki-kun away. Mai-chan already considered him a friend, an ally. Her instincts accepted him even from the start."

"And BSPR?" Lin gently questioned when Noll seemed unable to speak. "What did the Main Branch tell you?"

Madoka took a shuddering breath, centered herself. "When I reported about Saiki-kun's background and that Mai-chan's instincts did not indicate anything of harm, the directive they gave was merely to study. To watch and observe."

"And you did not tell me of this?" Noll growled in English, frustration and anger reverting his tongue to his original language. "Bloody hell, Madoka, you know how dangerous black-tabbed families are!"

"What would you have done if you knew, Noll?" Madoka shot back heatedly in the same language, glaring. "Returned back here? Took back JSPR? Finally realized that you were being a bloody prat of a coward, _Oliver Davis?_"

"_Enough."_ Lin snapped coldly, silencing the two combatants effectively. "None of this is helping Tanimaya-san. I highly suggest you two stop bickering like children and start being the mature, paranormal investigators you two supposedly are."

With a sigh, Noll dropped back to his seat. "Even asleep, Mai continues to bring trouble," the male grumbled, then focused back to the matter at hand. "Tell me why Saiki Daisuke's family is black-tabbed, Madoka."

"Main Branch wouldn't tell me outright – it _is_ still confidential information, after all – but from what they can give me and what Yasuhara was able to find out, the Saiki clan has always been affiliated with the government," Madoka narrated, accepting Noll's unspoken apology and offering a tentative one of her own. "It's been speculated that their clan is descended from an illegitimate offspring of Abe no Seimei; that up until present day they protect the Japanese Government. Of course, those are mere speculations on our part, Noll. Until we receive direct confirmation from the Main Branch, we can only rely on those speculations."

"Just the fact that they liaise and affiliate themselves with the government is dangerous enough," Lin murmured thoughtfully. "A psychic clan with such connections should be treated with utmost caution."

"However, Mai did tell you that it was not Saiki Daisuke, Noll," Madoka remarked, turning towards the still silent male. "And since he is an orphan, it cannot be any of his family. Logically, considering his connection, it can only be - "

Noll stood, cutting the JSPR head off. "I believe it's time we contact Father. Lin, ready papers for transfer."

Stoically, the older male nodded and stood; collecting his laptop and leaving the room. Madoka could only stare at the scientist. "Noll – you can't be - "

"Yes. At this point in time, we must assume the worst. All clues point towards that conclusion." Noll nodded to himself, convinced that it was the only decision they can make. Preparation, for the worst that can come. "Saiki's connections, the people following you and watching JSPR – while it is, undoubtedly, the worst possible scenario, the ones after Mai can only be _them."_

Madoka stared at the scientist in dawning horror. "But to resort to a transfer – Mai would _hate_ you."

"I'd rather be hated than to see Mai be a lapdog, a psychic used as a means to an end," Noll answered resolutely, dark blue eyes clear of indecision. "There is still a chance that I am wrong, and we may not have to use the transfer."

"You love her that much, Oliver?"

"I _care_ for her that much, Madoka. We take care of our own, you know that." Naru corrected stiffly. Collecting Mai's laptop and his own, the scientist started to leave the room. "I'll be calling Father; then I'll be at Mai's room to relieve Father John."

The scientist left the room.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire," Madoka breathed to herself, amused. "But if that's the way you want to play it, Oliver, then let me humour you."

x x x x x

"_Ow. Just – ow."_

_Mai massaged her ankle, wincing. She had cut it pretty close; shoving Naru to the waking world then turning to face those -at this, Mai grimaced- tentacles, for a lack of a better word. She had to erect a hasty barrier, dive to the ground when said barrier shattered, all the while opening another portal to another dreamscape._

_Of course, as testament to her bad luck, the moment she rolled out of the portal and tried to stand, Mai crumpled to the floor. Apparently, the psychic had sprained her ankle._

"_Gene, the moment we meet again, I am so kicking your pretty bish__ō__nen arse," Mai muttered to herself in English, still holding her ankle. "Can't get hurt in the spiritual plane, my ass."_

"_That looks like a sprained ankle, Ojō-san."_

_With a gasp, Mai jerked and turned to see an older male quite a ways from her, studying her curiously. The woman scrambled backward in alarm, inadvertently putting pressure on her sprained ankle and immediately stopped movement, biting down her lip to suppress a pained groan. Apprehensive, the psychic studied the man underneath her lashes. This was a first. No one had ever approached her before – much less talk to her._

_Except Gene, who is a special case – and Naru, just recently. _

_The man stopped before her; gave her a gentle smile that immediately put Mai at ease. "That must hurt; come, can you stand? You can rest easier on a wooden floor rather than on a harsh dirt ground."_

_Mai blinked. Dirt...ground?_

_Looking around, the young woman belatedly realized that she was, apparently, sitting in a walled garden, graceful trees towering above; star twinkling in the dark velvet sky. Beyond the man was what seemed to be a house, a tea set lying innocently on the wooden porch._

"_Err - " Mai, horribly confused, started. " - where am I?"_

x x x x x

"Hime-sama, I am here." A young man knelt before a platform, dark brown hair shielding eyes. "What is it that I may do for you?"

Behind the bamboo curtain, a shadow shifted; the faint tinkling of bells was heard. _'I have dreamt, of She-who-walks.'_

The young man jerked, surprised. "You mean - "

_'She is lost and confused – and in danger of falling to where she is not supposed to be.' _

"Then, that place - "

The shadow nodded; a slight movement behind the curtain. _'Her fate lies not in that accursed place; nor is it here, bound. For now, she is safe; in a dream no DreamWalker should be able to breach. But time flies fast, and she cannot remain in that dream forever.'_

The young man bit his lip, worry blazing across his features before he ruthlessly controlled it. "Can you not help her, Hime-sama?"

_'I cannot; to do more shall bring her to the attentions of the most cruel kind,'_ the princess gently reminded him. _'Already, one is hunting her; one most relentless in pursuit.'_

"But Hime-sama, to ignore something like this - "

A tinkle of a bell; a soft whisper of movement. _'I cannot do anything, bound as I am; but you can. You, who have not been sworn; you, who is still free.'_

"Me?"

_'Do you not want to? Do you not want to save her from the cruel fate you and I will ultimately face?'_ Sorrow wove through the princess' mind-voice; pleading thinly disguised as reasoning. _'If there is but one that we can save from the War that will come, will you not do it?'_

Silence. Then: "I will, Hime-sama."

'_Then, you may go.'_

"Yes, Hime-sama."

'_Thank you, Daisuke.'_

Saiki Daisuke stood and bowed, pausing before leaving the room. "Thank _you_, Hime-sama, for clearing the doubts in my mind. I _will_ save her; that I promise."

x x x x x

"Naru."

The scientist looked up from the case file to see Yasuhara standing in the hallway, a most peculiar look on his face. Frowning, Naru closed the file and stood up. "What is it?"

"A phone call. For you."

A raven eyebrow arched, now only noticing the slim mobile phone held in the researcher's hand. Impatiently, Naru held his hand out. "Well? Who is it?"

"It is someone most unexpected," Yasuhara started slowly, then straightened. "It's Saiki-kun. Saiki Daisuke-kun."

Both brows slammed up, and Naru paused. "Saiki Daisuke?"

"Yes. And he says he has information about Mai."

x x x x x

"You're a fool, sister." A curvy shadow mocked the princess, light glinting off wicked nails. "A worthy replacement, and yet you refuse?"

'_I do not wish others of my destiny, sister.'_ The princess gently admonished. _'This fate is mine and mine alone; I wish not to seek others to give them what is my burden to bear.'_

"You're a fool," the woman repeated, striding forward, out of the shadows. Long, lustrous hair slipped past gently curving shoulders, tumbling to her waist in a seductive array. "I give you a way out, and you refuse?"

'_This is my fate. To deny this will be to deny one's self.'_

The woman snorted. "What is fate, but a decision made by one? Have you not thought, sister, that it may be that one's fate to shoulder yours?"

The princess went silent; then: _'I refuse.'_

"Then, so be it. This will not be the first time that we have not agreed; nor will this be the last. Shall we see where this story will go, my dearest sister?" The woman turned, form all but half-melting into the shadows. Her voice trailed behind her; a mere whisper. "Know this, my sister; I do this for you. Only for you. Always, for you."

The woman disappeared as though she was never in the spacious room, embraced by the shadows.

Alone, Hinoto trembled, a tear sliding down a porcelain cheek. _'Kanoe…'_

x x x x x

**Author's Note:** And another installment; it took a while because I was debating with myself on some elements. Originally, this chapter was supposed to show more of the antagonist/s, but Masako and the others insisted on writing themselves (Noll and Madoka were extremely adamant about having their moment of glory, never mind the fact that they're in every chapter. Pssh, narcissists.) so this chapter happened. I did say that this will have elements of CLAMP world, and X/1999 was one of them (thus Saiki-kun, Hinoto-hime, and Kanoe-san). Hopefully one of the other CLAMP world that I wanted to put in will be revealed next chapter (although they were foreshadowed in this chapter; did you catch where?), not unless Bou-san protests being written extensively instead. :D

**Eternus Purgatorium:** Latin for Eternal Purgatory. In this fiction, an alternate name for The Sea of Tears. It doesn't exist outside of this world, however.

**BSPR/JSPR:** British Society of Paranormal Research/Japan Society of Paranormal Research.

**Abe no Seimei:** an _onmyōji,_ a practitioner and leading specialist of _onmyōdō_ during the Heian Period in Japan. He worked for Emperors and the Heian Government during his time; and is a legendary figure in Japanese folklore. I am not sure whether he had family or not; however for the purposes of this story, Saiki Daisuke will be a descendant of an illegitimate offspring. For further details on Abe no Seimei, please do pad over to Wikipedia.

**Ages:** Also, lastly, I will be tweaking all chapters to reflect ages. I miscalculated; in the manga/animation series, Noll stayed in Japan for almost two years (for those cases they handled). Which would mean Noll's original age should be computed as follows: 17+2+5 = 24, and Mai's should be: 16+2+5 = 23.


End file.
